Travelling words
by Errol's Feather
Summary: How a love letter can make complications if it ends up in the wrong hands.


_**DISCLAIMER : **I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it. **  
><strong> _

_**Travelling words **_

_**My dearest darling. I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much; you are the most amazing person in the world. Well not only in the world, but this lab, I so love working side by side with you every day. To look at you, to watch your every move, to hear the sound of your happy giggles, to see you smile, you got the most stunning smile. And to hear your voice, it just brightens up my day so much. I just wanted to tell you that in case you have a bad morning. Gosh do I love you. See you later. Your Sexy thing. **_

Ryan looked at the letter once more before he folded it together. He was going to give it to Natalia when she walked in that morning, his only problem was that she was late and he had to go. He therefore left it in in one of the case files on the upper shelf in DNA, knowing she was going to start on it when she got back in. He smiled leaving the lab.

* * *

><p>A moment later Valera came into DNA, she was earlier than planned and just this day she had a little time to spare, so she decided to help out with the case files. She grabbed the first in the pile and opened it. She confused looked at the computer written note inside, before she smiled. A love letter for her. Whoever left it had to know that she was the first one in and had left it there intentionally. She smiled wondering when it was when she saw Natalia nearing the lab and quickly put it in one of the other folders so she wouldn't see. She figured she could remove it later.<p>

Unfortunate for Valera when she was going to find the case folder with the note one hour later it was gone. She looked over at Natalia that was close by and asked, "Have you seen the case file to the Perkinson case?"

"Yeah I handed it over to Horatio moments ago as he had something that belonged to it, why?" Natalia asked, looking over to Valera.

"So Horatio has it?" Valera asked alarmed.

"Yes, was it something you wanted to add?" asked Natalia confused.

"No…no," said Valera with a sigh, opening another folder, figuring she would never find out who the mystery sender was.

* * *

><p>Horatio that had just opened just that case folder looked at the note with shocked eyes. Someone liked him. And as Natalia had handed him the folder he automatically assumed it was from her. He found it a bit strange as he thought she was with Ryan, but didn't think much about it as there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in," the redhead said, hoping it was Natalia wanting something more.

"Hey, Natalia said you wanted to see me," he head Calleigh say, looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Yes, some of your mail got to me by accident," he said and handed over a pile of letters and magazines.

"Oh thanks, I wondered where it ended up, is that the Perkinson case?" she asked, looking at him with curious eyes.

"It is yes, why?" he asked her.

"I had something to add, do you mind, I can bring it back after," she said, holding out her hand.

"No…not at all," he said handing it over.

She smiled at him and left him to himself. It was only a moment later that he realized that he had sent the love letter with Calleigh. As he cursed over how stupid you could possibly get, he turned on the computer to answer a mail that had needed his attention for a few days. He figured it wasn't the worst that the letter ended up at Calleigh's, as after all he had always thought about her what the letter said for many years. So if she should happen to ask, which he doubted as she was with Eric, he could only confirm it. Then again it was Natalia… He shook his head hoping that neither would confront him with the letter.

* * *

><p>"He loves me, he really loves me," Calleigh thought, in her silent mind, she had always know, but still, that he felt for her so deeply. She sighed thinking that this came at the worst possible time, as she now was with Eric. If she hadn't on the other hand…<p>

"Babe, you got a moment," Eric's voice interrupted her from the door.

"Of course, what do you need?" she asked, smiling at him.

"I was wondering if I could take you out for lunch or are you very busy?" he asked, smiling back at her. She truly was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"That would be lovely, but can we stop by the AV lab, I need to give Ryan something," she said, knowing he was there.

"Sure thing," he said and smiled at her.

"Good, well I'm all set here," she said, taking what she needed, and locking the other away.

* * *

><p>Ryan looked at the love letter in shock, how could he get the letter he wrote to Natalia the same morning back from Calleigh. He knew that something had to have gone terribilly wrong for that to happen, so he went to find her.<p>

A moment later he managed to locate Natalia in the break room along with Valera and Horatio and said, "Did you ever get this?"

Natalia took a quick look at it and said, "No, where did you leave it?"

"Top case folder in DNA, I don't get how you could have missed it," said Ryan, looking at her with shocked eyes.

Natalia looked over at Valera with a smile, saying, "So that's why you wanted that case folder."

"Yes, and I thought that was for me," said Valera with a sad sigh, feeling stupid for thinking that.

"And I thought you wrote that for me," said Horatio, looking at Natalia, in the same moment as Calleigh and Eric entered. Eric looked at them and asked, "What is going on here?"

"Apparently Valera and I got a love letter that was meant for Natalia," said Horatio with a heavy sigh, thinking he should have known.

"Wait are we talking about the same letter you sent with me?" Calleigh asked looking at them with shocked eyes.

"That should be the one," Horatio answered, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"And here I thought you wrote that for me," said Calleigh, looking at the older man with disappointed eyes.

"That would make sense, but what I don't get is why you thought I would write it to you when I'm with Ryan," said Natalia looking at Horatio with questioning eyes

"For the same reason Valera thought it was for her, it was in the case folder at hand," Horatio said.

It was then something dawned and Eric, making him look at Calleigh and asked, "Hang on, you wanted it to be from him didn't you?"

"No, of course not, don't be absurd, and you don't seem to mind she thought that. Do you two love each other?" Eric asked, trying to get a grasp of it all.

Neither answered him, but Calleigh looked at the older man asking, "Do you love me, handsome?"

"I must admit that I do yes," said Horatio, looking down at his black shoes.

"I…I love you too," Calleigh whispered, not caring about her boyfriend and the other listening.

"Great just great, you know what you can have each other," Eric muttered and hurried out.

"Means all got someone and no one really likes me," said Valera and hurried out, Natalia knew all too well she was in tears.

"Last time I leave a letter," said Ryan with a heavy sigh, feeling bad about the whole thing.

"Just make sure the right person get it and you're good," said Natalia, carefully kissing her

"I will, but still I didn't want her to get hurt like that," said Ryan.

"I'll fix that later, let's leave those alone," said Natalia, nodding towards Calleigh and Horatio that now seemed to have one of their wordless conversations.

* * *

><p>It was moments later that Natalia went to find Valera in the ladies room, she could hear her cry from one of the stalls. It really broke her heart.<p>

Natalia knocked on the door and said, "Valera, listen…we all love you, in fact this lab can't function without you."

"I know that, but still I'm so alone at times, I mean you got Ryan and Calleigh now Horatio, there is Eric and Walter, but they are not really my types," she answered.

"I get what you mean, but you'll find someone great, I just know," said Natalia in a comforting tone.

"I know, but you know that the worst part is that for one tiny second I really thought someone loved me, only to have that ripped away," said Valera with a heavy sigh.

"If you don't mind me asking, who did you think it was from?" Natalia asked.

"Does that really matter?" Valera said, slowly opening the stall door.

"To me it does," said Natalia.

"Considering where it was and everything I hoped it was from you. Natalia I…" she stopped looking down as more tears started to flow.

"Ohhh Maxine, why didn't you tell me this?" Natalia asked, taking her into her arms

"I didn't know how, can we please not make a big deal of it?" Valera asked, hiding in her.

"Of course," said Natalia, suddenly feeling something she had never felt before. She gently kissed the top of the other woman's head saying, "If nothing else you would make a damn good wife."

Valera looked at her with confused eyes as Natalia continued, "Let's get back out, we got work to do."

Valera just nodded with a sad sigh, following the other woman out, if nothing else she did have good friends at the lab, and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
